User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Hunger Games Simulator Show - Season 1 Episode 8
Title: Console Fight Starring Roles: Lincoln Loud And Nicole Watterson Featuring: Red Stickman And Petunia the Skunk Appearances: Lisa Loud Lincoln: Today is the day *As he walks on the street and stops at the game shop* I am SO gonna get the Xbox! Brand new! *Enters store and finds it, BUT as he was about to take it, another hand was also gonna do it* Nicole: What?... Lincoln: What are you doing? Nicole: Nothing, just gonna take this Xbox? Lincoln: What? No way, i wanted it first! Nicole: I SAW it first! Lincoln: I came in first! Nicole: How can you do? I came in before you did! Lincoln: We will fight for it!? Stickman: *Walks past them* Can you two just knock it off, it is just a console! Lincoln: But THIS is the last Xbox! Stickman: Fine, fight for it! *Leaves* *Lincoln and Nicole stares at each other, glaring of anger, they slowly reach for same box again and quickly same time takes it, they fight as they both go to the cashier* Petunia: *She is cashier* Oh both of ya want the last Xbox? Nicole and Lincoln: Z:( Yeah... *Stops fighting* Petunia: Ah well that be 100 dollars! *They look at each other again and glares, they both have 50 dollars only and makes it 100 together, gives it to Petunia and takes the xbox same time again only to leave to continue fighting for it* Petunia: Uh... Thank you <:/? I guess... *Stickman comes with PlayStation* Hello, ya would like this? Stickman: Yeah... *He drops The PlayStation tho, The PlayStation tho squashes his hands and The PlayStation is hard* YEOW! MY HANDS! *He throws The PlayStation at Petunia by mistake BUT it hit Petunia's head tho, but Petunia is dead due to losing her head* OOPS! *Covers mouth* *As Nicole and Lincoln keeps fighting about the console, they stops* Nicole: GIVE... ME... THE XBOX! Lincoln: You give it to me! *Both struggle again at same time BUT it slips from their hands and is about to fell down the sewers* Both: WAAH! D: *Runs* I got it! I got it! I got it! I got... *They both got at same time* It... *Both smiles at each other... Until to notice they are above the sewer hole, they look at camera then falls down* WAAAAAAH! *The Xbox landed to the left of the hole btw* Nicole: Ugh water, what could be worse then water? Lincoln: COULD!? *Alligators surrounds them* Lincoln: Did you really need to say it? *Alligators attacks them as they scream of fear and pain* *Stickman leaves the game shop, having not paid* Stickman: Sigh <:( Too bad i had to pay and cashier is dead <:(... :O? *Notices Xbox in front of him, he looks to right and left then shrugs at camera and takes it* Ah well, i FINDED it outside, so finders keepers! *Peace sign with fingers* Peace! Lisa: HEY YOU! You have to pay! COME AND PAY! *Chases Stickman* Stickman: Uh Oh! AAAH! *Runs away with The Xbox* Winner: Red Stickman! Stickman: *Plays Xbox, he is only seen with console and it is probably to the left/right due to him facing the screen that way, he notices us* Hey! Wanna join me? The End! Category:Blog posts